87th Hunger Games
by LovableLiz
Summary: My version of the 87th Hunger Games... **CLOSED**
1. District 1 Reaping

Ok, there were about 8 spots left and I couldnt wait ant longer to start so I made them BloodBaths Please enjoy, and if I completely screw something up, please leave a review or PM me! :)

* * *

District 1 Reaping:

A short women who looks to be in her mid-thirties was standing in front of a mahogany door.

"Ms. Vitalia?" She spoke in a soft voice "Your bath is ready," she then walked away.

A young women walked out of the door in nothing but a silk robe. She had long black hair, bronze skin, and big brown eyes. The women then proceded across the hall to a bathroom. She dropped her robe and slid into her warm bath.

* * *

"It's perfect," spoke a scrawny boy looking the mirror. He wore a small dark black suit that contrasted with his almost white skin.

"It's a little dark, dont you think?" replied a man that looked exactly the same but older.

"Nah, It doesn't even matter, the camera wont be on me much anyway"

* * *

The maid was combing through Vitalia's soft onyx hair, who was putting on red eyeshadow.

"I dont understand why those kids would want to be in the games anyway, all they're gonna do is get themselves killed." The maid spoke softly.

"Well, it's an honor to win the games and you have to be in it to win," Vitalia replied shining her naturally red lips with a little lip gloss.

Once the maid was finished she went to the closet and took out a stunning red gown and set it down on the bed. Vitalia took off her robe and put on the dress just as the maid was bringing her a pair of black stiletto heels. She looked over her self in the mirror and smirked.

* * *

Vitalia stepped out of her carriage and made her way to the group of 17 year olds. The ceremony would begin soon.

The mayor then stepped up to the podium and read the story about the rebelion, District 13 and the Games.

"We will now chose the female contestant," spoke a women she then reached her hand into the marble bowl and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Vitalia Ruzo."

The said women walked through the pathway made by the other canidates, up the steps and onto the stage.

"Now the male contestant," Said the same women who has now procedded to the other bowl. She reached in and pulled out another slip of paper.

"And... Bryon Thatcher."

The scrawny boy made his way to the stage and stood next to the women.


	2. District 2 Reaping

District 2's Reaping:

* * *

I wake up to see my little sister staring at me. "It's time to get ready for the reaping,"

I answer her by stretching and getting out of bed.

I help her into my old reaping dress, a light blue dress with slightly darker floral markings starting in the bottom left corner.

Then I slip into my blue skirt and pull on my blouse, as soon as I'm done Lucca walks into the room fumbling with one of our father's ties. "Need some help with that?" I say giggling softly. He comes over and I help him with his tie.

"Time to go!" Sophia shouts grabbing my hand and running out the door.

We made it to the square in less than 5 minutes we all go to our age groups and wait for the ceremony to begin.

* * *

I woke up at the crack of dawn and dressed into a white sweatshirt and camo jeans. I then proceeded to walk outside and to my family's private training grounds. I trained for the next couple of hours until it was time for the reapings. I went back into the house to grab some bread and ate on the way to the Reapings. I joined the group of 14 year olds and waited for the ceremony to start.

* * *

I watch as the mayor walks onto the stage and proccedes to tell us the stories of the districts and the great rebelion. He then represents the man who will be picking our names. The man reaches into the females bowl.

I cross my fingers and wish that its my name.

It isn't.

"Sophia Tanti."

"I volunteer!" I scream before the girl can even begin to process what just happened. I walk through the pathway made by my peers and up to the stage. I look over to my family to see their shocked and disappointed faces.

* * *

I look over to the girl who volunteered. Many thoughts run through my head, mostly about how insane this girl must be...

"Conan Becker." I snap my head in the direction of the stage. _What?_

In the hands of the announcer guy is a little slip of paper. I walk up to the stage and hear a group of guys shouting about how unfair this is.

"Any volunteers?" He asks. Nobody volunteers as they have too much ride... and they probably want to see me die.

* * *

Before I knew it I was being taken up through the marble elevator in the mayor's tower. When we got to the roof I saw the hovercraft that will be taking us to the capitol.

I had been waiting for about 5 minutes until my mother and father came in both of them screaming at me in French. The guard came in to tell them it was times up before letting in Sofia. She burst into the room, tears rolling down her face and crushed me into a bear hug. Then came Lucca, Alba and Antonia we just hugged until the time was up. then finally came my beloved Nicolo.

"I'm extremely pissed with you," He said into my shoulder.

"I know, its just something I have to do."

"Your time's almost up," I stated breaking the ice. He sighed and let go of our embrace.

"Stay safe," He replied and kissing me just before the guard escorted him out.

* * *

My only visitor was my mother, her only advice being to come home alive. Luckily my brother was my mentor and my best friend.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating I get writer's block terribly, I've always had trouble writing. Thank you for being so patient I will hopefully have all the reapings done by 2011. :)**


End file.
